


PSA: No Kissing in the Kitchen

by viennasunrise (kteaanne)



Series: Cap/IM Bingo 2016 [1]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: All Clint wanted was a sandwich, Caught in the Act, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Oops, Tony Stark Does What He Wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6226753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kteaanne/pseuds/viennasunrise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Clint wanted was a sandwich. He got an eyeful more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PSA: No Kissing in the Kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my "Oops" square for Cap/IM Bingo 2016 Round 1. Un-beta'd.

“Oh, god!” Clint yelled, backing out of the room as quickly as he could, “Seriously! In the kitchen! I eat in there!”

Before Tony could register the yelling, Steve was half way across the room pulling Clint by the shirt collar back into the kitchen. 

“Lemme go, Cap. All I wanted was a damn sandwich!”

“Can we please just talk about this like adults?”

“Wha--I--No we damn well can’t talk about this like adults!”

“Well why the hell not?” Tony interjected from his spot on the counter. 

“Because I’m never going to be able to scrub that from my brain, that’s why! You two,” Clint gestured from Tony to Steve, “are about as subtle as a herd of elephants. You have your own damn floor, why, _why_ , did you have to pick today to make out down here?”

“Be lucky that’s all you walked in on,” Tony mumbled under his breath. Clint was clearly blowing this whole thing out of proportion… Everyone still had their pants on. What was the big deal?

“Tony,” Steve chided, “please don’t start.”

“I own the whole fucking tower. Why can’t I make out with you wherever I damn well feel like?”

“Because you might own the tower but Fury makes me live here and I don’t want to walk in and see _that_. Keep it G-rated, _please_?” Clint begged, "At least in the kitchen?" 

“I won’t agree to anything less than PG. I’m going to kiss him,” Tony said as he jumped off the counter and crossed the room to Steve, poking him in the chest, “whenever I feel like it and _you_ , Barton, are just going to have to get used to it.” And, to make his point, he grabbed Steve’s neck and pulled him in for a slightly more than enthusiastic kiss. 

It was easy to get lost in the wonder that was Steve. Tony was constantly surprised how natural their relationship felt, how normal kissing him in the middle of the kitchen was.

“Oh my god,” Clint yelled, “I’m _right here_.”

Steve pulled away, an adorable blush creeping up from his neck that Tony found himself very much wishing he could explore further. Present company was officially excused. He and Steve had much better things to be doing.

“He’s right, Tony. Fury did assign the rest of the team to live here-- I know,” Steve cut him off, throwing a hand over Tony’s mouth before he could start on _that_ rant again, “you didn’t ask for them to stay here and you’re still pissed that Fury made you say yes. But we have to share the tower with them and it’s only kind of fair that we follow _some_ rules when we're down on the communal floors.”

Tony rolled his eyes but knew he’d lost the argument. If Steve thought it was reasonable then that was that; that man was damn stubborn and had been known to outlast Tony in more than one battle of wills. Besides, he had a list of at least ten _better_ things Steve could be doing with his hands and all of them exceeded the kitchen's new PG rating.

**Author's Note:**

> FLUFF because I refuse to acknowledge what happened yesterday. Hope you all enjoyed. :)


End file.
